


Deep Sleep

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Dreams, M/M, No Beta, idk - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: So, my situation hasn't changed. I just tend to write when I am stressed, so this happened. Enjoy
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 17
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	Deep Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, my situation hasn't changed. I just tend to write when I am stressed, so this happened. Enjoy

Will sleeps, and as he sleeps he dreams of a different place. It is not the city that he is used to. Instead, it is a place of rolling hills, pleasant weather, and peace. He walks the hills and interacts with the other people that live there. _Bilbo Baggins_ he calls himself, and it just felt oh too fitting.

At his side, in the waking world, his boyfriend sits. Tom keeps a vigilant watch over his form on the hospital bed and holds his hand. It has been a week since the accident that put Will in a coma. Tom is still fighting the bastard that caused it all.

The prick with the white sportscar insists he isn’t at fault. Tom is working on getting video proof, because he’s sure a camera _somewhere_ had caught it all. It shouldn’t be hard, the prick had one of those custom plates that read ‘AZOG’. 

That’s for when he isn’t visiting Will, which he does every day. The doctors say that Will may not even wake up, but Tom knows Will is a lot stronger than he seems. So he comes, and he listens to the heart monitor and to the machine that helps Will breathe and he holds the smaller man's hand.

Tom doesn’t know that Will dreams and that the dreams started to change. A wizard shows up to his peaceful respite and brings thirteen dwarves. Despite his refusal at first, he winds up running after him. Because one dwarf is immensely familiar to him.

Will sleeps and dreams that he travels with the dwarves, facing trolls, wargs, and orcs. Then coming to a splendid city filled with elves. Will doesn’t know that back in the waking world that Tom had finally found his proof, and gotten a lawyer to sue the man who had caused his accident.

All Will knows is a surly dwarf who has them leave the elves to climb a mountain. There they see stone giants, goblins, and a rather unpleasant creature that wants to eat him. He escapes, losing his buttons but gaining a ring and rejoins the dwarves.

Tom runs his hand through Will’s hair. It has been almost a month now, and there is no change. Will still sleeps, but the prick who put him here has been justly dealt with. He is about to leave when the constant beep changes, and he watches in horror as Will starts having a seizure.

Tom calls for help, while Will is lost to having to run, having to climb. Then having to save Thorin’s (Tom, Tom, _TOM_ ) life from the white orc. The white orcs' name is Azog, and his mind briefly flashes to a white car running the light and hitting his car, and pain, and then things go dark.

Bilbo Baggins saves Thorin’s life, unaware that a part of him was somewhere else. That a part of him might actually be dying. He rides an eagle, with only a faint feeling that something is wrong. Only Gandalf (Gary Greyson; his publisher) seems to know that something is amiss.

The wizard says nothing, and Thorin hugs him. The hug is so warm, so complete, so **right** that Bilbo just smiles. They go from the rocky carrock and to a shapeshifters home. There is a brief respite, then they are off into dark woods.

Losing a path, falling in a river, and killing evil spiders don’t really compare to sneaking around elvish halls, kept unseen by a ring. Bilbo rescues thirteen dwarves while Will is moved to a different room. The doctors want to declare him braindead, but Tom is as stubborn as a certain dwarf and doesn’t allow it.

Will continues to sleep. Tom continues to come every day. 

Bilbo gets a cold. It had probably not been the best idea to go into the river without a barrel of his own. They stay in Laketown, and Thorin keeps him warm. They don’t stay in Laketown for long, there’s still a mountain to get to.

Up the cliffs and then inside. Bilbo uses the ring again, and faces off with a dragon. Smaug goes to destroy the town but is killed by Bard instead. Thorin falls to sickness, Bilbo takes the Arkenstone and tries to bargain for his dwarves' safety.

All his bargaining is for nothing though. Thorin banishes him and a battle happens despite his efforts. Bilbo stays. He fights. Thorin falls and Bilbo can’t handle it. He screams he cries, but it doesn’t change anything. Thorin dies and Bilbo goes back home.

The green hills don’t hold as much for him now, and he decides it's time to wake up. “Okay now Will” he says to the empty smail “Thorin may be dead, but your Tom is not! Shall we go greet him?” That night Bilbo sleeps…

Will opens his eyes to a white room. He can’t talk, because there’s a tube down his throat, but he can squeeze his boyfriend's hand. Tom raises his head, having been taking a nap and looks at him in surprise and then relief. 

Will remembers everything, and once he’s out of the hospital he proposes to Tom (Thorin Oakenshield) with a silver ring. Tom says yes and they get married in the spring. Will writes about the hobbit and those travels and decides not to publish it.

After Tom reads it, he agrees that it's their private story. “My hobbit” Tom says when he kisses him at night now. “My dwarf” Will replies with a bright smile. Then together they sleep in each other's arms, two souls lucky enough to meet each other in more than one life.


End file.
